Building Blocks
by Linyang
Summary: All couples have their happy times, romantic times, sad times, and a lot of times they fight. But this is all part of the building blocks of their relationship. A collection of one-shots of different snip-its of Usui and Misaki's relationship, with a twist! You guys get to choose the topic I write about! Click for more details! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People! This is my new Maid-sama fanfic: a collection of drabbles, or one-shots.**

**I really wanted to do a alphabet, but then it would be like copying everyone's ideas, and I wanted to do something different. So I thought of something, and I'll call it...Randomization! Haha (Tell me your ideas on a new name please! Or else it's going to stay as Randomization...)**

**So you, the readers can review or PM me and tell me a phrase, idea, word, letter, number, anything really, and I'll write a chapter on the first word I get to. If you don't review or anything, I'll just choose a random thing myself. I know that these kinds of things aren't really popular (I think...unless you write it extremely awesomely) but it seems fun! I'll try to make it as unique as possible so you guys won't be like "I've heard this so many times...BO-RING," **

**Any questions? Comments? Feel free to PM or tell me in the review!**

**Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama or anything related. I only own the "plot"**

* * *

Chapter one: Popcorn **(Chosen by my little sister or imouto)**

* * *

"Why did that pervert drag me into this," Misaki mumbled, as Sakura twisted her hair with a curling iron, and Shizuko applied a thin layer of peach make-up.

"Don't talk about your boyfriend that way. And besides, it's a lot more fun with more people," Sakura squealed, thinking of what fun they would be having together

"I hate double dates, especially ones that you have to walk around and buy expensive things,"

"Don't forget really expensive. I hear Ginza is the most expensive shopping district," Shizuko added

"Isn't Usui really rich? Then you don't have to worry about buying stuff," Sakura said

"I don't want to depend on that alien for money!" Misaki tried to get up from her seat, but was pushed down by her friends

"Stop moving around! I'll pull all of your hair out!"

"And I'll get mascara in your eye,"

"Hey onee-chan, brother-in-law and UxMishi is here," Suzuna said, wearing a bunch of UxMishi merchandise, and holding a newly signed UxMishi album

"Suzuna..." Misaki face palmed

"I won all this from a magazine," Suzuna said, showing off her t-shirt, front and back, "Do you like it? I have some extra posters and light-up signs,"

"I WANT SOME!" Sakura squealed and quickly finished tying Misaki's hair in a tall side ponytail in the corner of her head, and ran off with Suzuna

Shizuko sighed, "Sakura! You'll be late for your date,"

"One second! A few seconds won't hurt!" Sakura yelled

Shizuko and Misaki both sighed at the same time.

"I'm done, you can go have fun," Shizuko said, admiring her work. Misaki wore a little black dress. It was a tube dress, but black lace connected the dress to a shirt collar. The dress stopped above her knees, so she wore black pantyhose under. At first Sakura made her wear tall white pumps, but due to Misaki's constant falling, they settled for some glittery stilettos, which Misaki thought didn't make a huge difference.

"Thanks, Shizuko," Misaki said, and headed down the stairs, tripping every few stairs, pulling a fan-girling Sakura along with her

"NO! SUZUNA HAD AN EXCLUSIVE KUUGA DOLL! ONLY 10 PEOPLE IN THE WHOLE WORLD HAVE THOSE!" Sakura screamed

Misaki sighed. But at the end of the stairs, she tripped. She expected to fall flat on her face, embarrassing herself in front of everyone, but instead fell into the arms of a certain tall blonde.

"Look nice today, Prez. But I would've liked it better if the whole dress was lace," he whispered into her ear. She could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"W-what are you saying, stupid Usui," Misaki mumbled, her face burning up.

"You're not going to push me away?" he teased

"I-its not the time for that, the shops are going to close! W-we should get going soon," she nervously

"Hmph, you're no fun, Misa-chan," Usui whined and picked her up like a princess and headed out the door, "Thank you, Minako-san!"

"You're welcome! Feel free to keep her over at your apartment! And I told you to call me mother!" Minako shouted at him

"Mom!" Misaki screamed, "Put me down, Usui!"

"I don't want to. And we're already in front of the limo,"

"Limo!?" Misaki screamed

* * *

"Misaki! This would look great on you!" Sakura squealed and pointed to the stylish t-shirt in the window

"Right, right," Misaki held her head. She had been screaming about all the clothes in the windows for hours. As a result, the three of them were holding at least one bag of clothing in their hand by now. Now it was dark outside.

"Usui-san! Look at this! Wouldn't you like to see Misaki in this!?" Sakura pointed at the window full of skimpy clothing that the store called "underwear".

"Ooh..." Usui made his way over to Sakura, but was stopped when Misaki wrapped her arm around his

"DON'T YOU DARE GO OVER THERE," Misaki yelled

Usui chuckled, "You're so sly, Ayuzawa,"

Kuuga sighed, "Anyways, can we do something else, I'm getting kind of bored,"

Sakura whined, "Fine," she scanned the area for something to do, "Ooh! There's a park over there, we can go over there and lie on the grass or something. Can we?"

"Well..." Kuuga started

"There aren't that many people!" Sakura argued, "You won't get recognized!"

"Fine, fine,"

"YAY!" Sakura took his arm and ran over to the grass

Usui and Misaki sighed, "She really doesn't have a limit to her energy," Misaki said

"Well, let's go too," Usui started to walk and dragged Misaki, who was still holding his arm, along

"W-wait for me!" Misaki exclaimed.

At the entrance of the park, Usui found a popcorn vendor.

"Hmm...I'll have one bag of Caramel-corn," Usui said

"W-wait! We don't even have anymore money!" Misaki argued. Usui dug deep into his wallet and flashed a 1000 yen **(about 10 US dollars) **bill in Misaki's face

"Where did you," Misaki stuttered

"Emergency money," Usui said and handed the bill over to the vendor, and receiving his change.

"This isn't even an emergency, shouldn't you save that?"

"Tending to my precious girlfriend's large appetite is more urgent than any emergency," Usui put it simply

"W-wha-"

"Thank you very much," he flashed his glamorous fake smile at the female vendor, and of course, she melted as fast as ice cream does on a hot summer day.

Misaki still protesting, they arrived at Kuuga and Sakura's site.

"Ooh, what is that?" Sakura perked up when she saw the bag of sweets

"Caramel-corn," he answered, and sat down next to Kuuga, and Misaki shyly sat down next to Usui

"Ooh I want some too! Kuuga can we go buy some?" Sakura squealed

"I don't even have money!" Kuuga whined

"How can you not have money!? You're a famous pop-star. It's just a little bag of popcorn!" Sakura protested

Kuuga sighed, "Fine, let's go,"

"Yay!" Sakura immediately stood up and pulled Kuuga up by his hand and ran towards the vendor. Usui watched them as Sakura dragged Kuuga with much force, making him trip. He turned back to his girlfriend.

"Say ah," he held up a piece of popcorn. She turned away from him.

"I'm going to feed it to you with my mouth if you don't turn around," he challenged. She remained in that postion, away from him.

"You're so sly, Ayuzawa," Usui popped a piece into his mouth and turned her around, nearing her face. She closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss that never came. She opened on of her eyes a little, to find that the pervert was still, staring at her face. A little while later, he started to roll around, cracking up.

"PERVERT! STUPID!" she began to hit him

"You're so cute, as expected of Prez," he said, between laughs.

"STUPID USU-"

Usui pulled her into a warm and deep kiss. One hand holding her hand, to keep her from hitting him, and the other wrapped around her waist to support her.

"What are you doing," Misaki murmured. She suddenly tasted something sweet melting in her mouth. It came to her realization.

"YOU PERVERT!" she screamed and started to hit him again. At that time, Sakura and Kuuga returned with a bag of candied popcorn.

"What happened here," Kuuga said

"You know them...always fighting," Sakura sighed

"If they're fighting, then why is he laughing," Kuuga pointed out

"I don't know, it's just their thing," Sakura said

"That?" Kuuga pointed at Misaki who was attempting to pin him down

"Yeah,"

* * *

**I don't know how to end it, so I'll just leave it at here! Thank you for reading! Hope you like it! **

**Don't forget to tell me your ideas on a new name!**

**And also remember to tell me a ****phrase, idea, word, letter, number, etc for a new chapter!**

******Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Roaring Waves of Jealousy

**Idea by: xXDeviouslyInnocentXx who gave me the letter R**

**and ****99vampiress who gave me the idea**

**and meimei11 who gave me the word jealousy**

**Sorry if I didn't see yours in time!**

**And an additional apology for taking so long to update. I was on a camping trip for three days. I was planning on finishing this after I got home, but I ended up getting back at 3 in the morning...and another for not finishing the day after because I got really distracted...**

* * *

"Why did it have to be you that I had to be stuck here with. What does the world have against me..." Misaki grumbled.

"Relax Ayuzawa, I'll find a way out," Usui assured her, "It's not our fault that the storm struck when we were in the water,"

"It's not our fault. It's yours. If you hadn't persuaded me to go to the school trip to the beach, and if you hadn't pressured me, I wouldn't have jumped into the water," Misaki argued

"You would've came anyways, to protect the girls, right?" Usui said, but sighed, "What's the point of arguing with you."

He tried to pull her away from the cold, wet corner of the cave, to the space where he had managed to make a fire, but she dodged him, turning away to the other side.

"I have this jacket, I'm not cold,"

"What did I do, Misaki, to make you so angry at me," Misaki froze. He never calls her by her first name.

"You already know what you did. You were flirting with that girl at the snow cone stand," Misaki mumbled

"What do you mean? What girl?" Usui stared at her, confused

"You know what girl!" Misaki yelled. Turned around to face him, and looked into his eyes, but then immediately turned away. His jade eyes, his alluring jade eyes, even if she saw the incident happen with her own two eyes, his expression was sincere. He actually doesn't know what happened...

"Are you sure that was what really happened...because I remember absolutely nothing," Usui scratched his head

Misaki groaned, "I don't want to talk about it. Just stay away from me," Misaki tried scooched farther away from him, but he grabbed her arm and turned her around

"Tell me, Misaki, I can't help you understand if you don't" her face flushed pink, _Don't stare at me with those eyes, you know I can't do anything if you stare at me like that..._

"F-fine, I'll tell you. But only because this counts as a challenge," Kind of, "And you know I can't back down from a challenge," she mumbled, then took a deep breath, "It all started when..."

_._

**_~Cliche FLASHBACK~_**

.

"Let me go, Sakura! I'll come out when I want to!" Misaki screamed

"It's okay, Misaki! You look hot! Usui-san would love to see you wearing this!" Sakura squealed, over-imagining the intimate scene that was about to happen between the two love birds

"Why do I care what that alien says!"

"Help me! Someone..." Sakura grunted as she tried desperately to pull Misaki out of the bathroom

"Hey Misaki! The boys are trying to flirt with the girls!" Shizuko yelled, as she licked her snow cone

"WHAT!?" she immediately ran out of the bathroom, but stopped when she realized she had been tricked. Her demon aura was ignited and an angry fire was in her eyes.

Sakura laughed nervously, and then an idea came to her mind, "Snow cone?" she outstretched her arm to hand Misaki the cold treat, and she took it.

"Thanks," Misaki began to lick it, but then remembered that she was still angry. She tried to run back into the bathroom, but a pair of familiar strong arm wrapped around her waist, trapping her.

"Why are you wearing this revealing swimsuit, Ayuzawa," he whispered into her ear, oblivious of the fact that all of the students from Seika were staring at them.

"What's the problem with what I'm wearing," Misaki's face was as red as a tomato by now. She wore a black halter bikini, the kinds that are tied together by strings. She also tied her hair up into a ponytail, a few loose strands of hair on each side, framing her face.

"Everything. Put this on," he took off his thin, gray hoodie and attempted to put it on her.

"You're not the boss of me! You can't tell me what to wear!" Misaki's screams were muffled by the sweater that was being put on her forcefully. In the end, Misaki wore the sweater.

"It's so hot though..." beads of sweat formed on her forehead

"Too bad," he took her hand and led her to the rows of chairs, lined up across from the ocean. They left the students of Seika blank.

"Well, that backfired," Sakura said, also trying to understand the peculiar couple.

**_._**

**_~PRESENT~_**

.

"You're angry that I didn't let you wear your swimsuit in front of everyone? Ayuzawa, I just didn't want-"

"I know, you didn't want other people seeing me wearing that. But that isn't the point, I'm getting there, so shut up,"

_._

**_~BACK TO THE FLASHBACK~_**

.

"Hey! Stop running!" Misaki said, trying to eat her melting shaved ice while running in the shallow waters

"But it's fun!" Usui said, "Is this too much for you?" He challenged

"I just want to ea-" she began to hit him when she realized that her shaved ice was no longer in the cone, "HEY!"

He began to laugh, "Sorry, I'll buy you another one. Just wait here," he gave her a peck on the forehead and proceeded to the snow cone stand. She figured she couldn't just stand there, because she had to...prevent...that's right. She had to prevent a commotion from happening, so people could continue their peaceful outing. And that alien would definitely attract a lot of attention with his undeniable good looks, so she followed him close enough, so that he wouldn't notice her, and that she could still see him.

Usui walked up to the counter that served a variety of cold treats, manned by a female, wearing a bikini that only covers what needs to be.

"One milk shaved ice please," he said, monotonously. The girl immediately perked up.

"Wow, you're hot," the girl said, trying to say it as seductively as possible. And failing at that.

"Could I have it in a bowl, a serving for two, with two spoons," Usui continued

"Forget the food, don't you want something else? Maybe...me?" she said, leaning over the table, attempting to show off her huge breasts.

"Mango flavor please," Usui finished

"Hey! How can someone like you resist someone like me! Come over here!" she poked her finger into his chest. He immediately pushed her finger away, forcefully. He leaned into her face and told her sternly,

"My _girlfriend_ wouldn't like me doing something like this. I wouldn't want a slutty bitch to roll around with anyways. Especially one that doesn't get her work finished. Now, could I have that ice?"

"Fine," she gived up, for now. But when she began to pour the milk into the ice, she purposely spilled some over her body.

On the other side, Misaki was distracted by some Seika students that were running around and disturbing other people on the beach.

"Oops, I spilled it on my swimming suit. Could you help me clean it off? My hands are full," she said, with her oh-so-sweet voice. Usui's hand clenched. He jumped over the table and pushed her aside, taking the bowl and milk from her hands, making the ice by himself.

Misaki turned around, to continue watching Usui.

"YOU!" the girl screamed and attempted to slap him, but he swiftly grabbed her wrist tightly. But she continued to be persistent and used all her strength to push him to the ground.

Misaki stood there shocked. _What is that pervert doing with that big-boobed whore!?_

Usui, with no strength at all involved, pushed her off of himself, sending her to the feet of a group of gangsters. He brushed off his dark gray t-shirt, and headed back with his hard earned bowl of mango milk ice in hand.

Seeing that he was walking back, Misaki quickly ran back to the lounge chair in front of the ocean, trying to get in the right state of mind. In a few seconds, a spoon with some ice and a mango on top appeared in front of her face.

"Say ahh," he said, kneeling down in front of her. Still in the process of composing herself, she panicked and ran into the water, swimming as far away as possible.

He watched her as she swam away, deep into the ocean. He looked at the gray sky. He heard the faint sound of a whistle calling for everyone to get out of the water and take shelter.

Immediately, Usui jumped into the water that was already changing into a monstrosity of an oceanz, away from the sounds of the lifeguard calling for him to get out of the water, and still close enough to hear him swear.

"Misaki! Misaki!" he yelled. He felt a wave crash over his head, but he immediately got back up. He heard a scream, then a gargle.

"MISAKI!" he screamed as he saw a head go under the water. He dove under, reaching for his beloved. He went above the water, hugging his coughing Misaki, cradling her head. He heard a rush of water, then everything went black.

**_._**

**_~PRESENT~_**

_._

The cave went still as Misaki finished talking. Only the pit-a-pat of the pouring rain and the crackling of the fire could be heard. Misaki's face flushed pink when she saw Usui's face, he was thinking. Thinking really hard on what to say...

"Is that bikini top padded?" he decided to say, his legs criss-crossed, one hand holding his feet together, and one pointing to her chest. He was rewarded with a punch in the chest.

"WHY DO YOU NEED TO KNOW THAT, PERVE-" he pulled her into a warm hug, squeezing her hard

"W-what are you-" he captured her lips for a short, sweet moment, then continued hugging her, resting his chin on her shoulder, her face buried in his chest.

"You're really a lot of trouble, Ayuzawa," he sighed, "A misunderstanding, Ayuzawa, it's a misunderstanding. She pulled me down, she was the one harassing me. The only reason why I grabbed her was because she was annoying me. I wouldn't be interested in that slut, or any other girl than you, at that. I love you, Misaki."

Her face began to burn. She mumbled,"I hate you."

He chuckled. "You're so sly Ayuzawa,"

* * *

**AND THAT'S THE END! Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, my humble apologies...*bows to the readers***

**Thanks for sending in those ideas! I'm really grateful that people responded! I still need a new name for this thing so if anyone has any ideas, PM or review! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Tension

**I tried to give you a speedy update, in place of the long wait for chapter two! **

**Thanks to:**

**Jade- Who gave me the idea**

**meimei11- Who gave me the word sports**

**and even though I don't know if I'll include your words (I might later on) Thank you**

**Sandhya- the word loudspeaker**

**and**

**c'estmoi- the word lightbulb**

**Sorry if I didn't get yours in time!**

* * *

"Don't worry Sakura! I'll protect you! Your boyfriend is seriously useless," Misaki grumbled

"He's in charge of the music! And he didn't know that the school was going to vote on who gets to be the prize..." Sakura protested. Misaki sighed,

"It's his school's sports festival, shouldn't he know? Anyways, I'll protect you from those disgusting boy's lips," Misaki said, cracking her knuckles

"Don't forget your complimentary shoulder massage, Misa-chan," a mysterious man grabbed Misaki's shoulders and blew air into her ear. In a matter of seconds, the man was grabbed and twisted around into a complicated aikido hold. But then Misaki sighed at the sight of the grinning perverted alien.

"What the hell are you doing here, Usui," Misaki held her forehead.

"Hanazono-san invited me here," Usui said simply, and flipped back up when Misaki let go

"Sakura!" Misaki yelled

"S-sorry b-but I had three extra tickets...I gave one to you and Shizuko, and I had one left so Usui-kun offered to take it," Sakura explained. Misaki sighed again,

"Fine, but you have to stay at least five meters away from me!" Misaki ordered, but Usui put his arm around her waist

"I said five meters!" Misaki struggled to get out of his hold, but he held on tightly easily.

"This is more than five meters. For a sub-atomic particle," Usui explained, and began lecturing about the properties of a atom. Misaki finally stopped struggling and sighed again

"F-fine. But I have to go enter the athletic competition," Misaki said, and pulled him over to the stand

"You're really sly, Ayuzawa," Usui chuckled.

* * *

Misaki quietly filled out the form at the desk, while Usui rested his elbow on the desk, and held his head up with his hand, watching his girlfriend.

A haughty voice disturbed their peace.

"So you're entering the competition too?" when Misaki looked up, she saw the smirking face of the bleached blonde.

"What do you want, Igarashi," Misaki said, clenching her teeth.

"I just thought that it was peculiar that a weak girl would enter a competition, an athletic competition at that, and the prize is a kiss from a girl," Tora said. Misaki's demon aura surrounded her, and a blazing flame filled her eyes.

"Weak...girl..." Misaki huffed, and cracked her knuckles, "No one calls Ayuzawa Misaki weak," she swung a punch at him, but her fist was caught by a robot-like smiling follower of Tora.

"No fighting allowed on school grounds, former-President Ayuzawa," Maki said. Finally, the alien that was sitting around stepped in.

"What do you want with my girlfriend," Usui said, wrapping his arms around Misaki, defensively, remembering the time that Tora kissed Misaki **(R****eference chapter 80 page 30)**

"Nothing, just chilling, waiting for the competition to start, did I mention that I'm entering the competition? And greeting the lovely being, called Ayuzawa Misaki," Tora said, putting on his gentleman act. **(I'm a, I'm a, I'm a, I'm a Mother Father Gentleman! Moving on...)**

"Anyways! I have more important matters to deal with, ciao!" he said, waving his hand at them as he and Maki walked forward

"That bastard really gets on my nerves..." Misaki twitched

* * *

"We will now start the athletic competition with a simple 500 meter run!" the announcer called.

Misaki, Tora, and few other contestants lined up at the race track, taking their starting positions.

"The contestant with the fastest time will win the round! If there is a draw, we will not hold a separate match, we will only count them both as first place until the last game. If they are still drawn at the last game, _then_ we will hold a separate match. The winner gets a kiss from Hanazono Sakura!" the announcer explained.

_I have to beat this bastard, if I don't he'll get to Sakura..._ Misaki thought

"Ready. Set. Go!" a gun fired and all of the runners ran their hardest, with the kiss of Hanazono Sakura in mind. With the exception of Misaki, who was thinking of beating Tora and protecting Sakura, and Tora, who had a certain plan in mind...

"I WILL DEFINITELY BEAT YOU IGARASHI TORA!" Misaki screamed as she stampeded across the track, leaving a trail of fire behind her. In the track next to her, was Tora who was right next to her, running alongside her.

On the sidelines, Usui, Shizuko, and Sakura watched as Misaki finished the course in less that ten seconds.

"That's definitely Misaki. For sure," Shizuko said, watching, mesmerized.

"Ayuzawa and Igarashi! 4.32 seconds! A draw right from the start!" the announcer called. Misaki held her knees, panting, while Tora called for his servants to bring him a towel and water.

30 seconds later, the other contestants arrived and were given their times.

"WHAT!? A TIE!?" Misaki yelled between pants

"Don't worry, there a lot more games, and a lot more chances for me to beat you," Tora said, wiping his forehead. Misaki clenched her fist.

"We'll see about that,"

* * *

All kinds of relays, games, and events were included in this competition. Eating contests, mazes, puzzles, all kinds of things. But no matter what kind of competition, Misaki and Tora tied for first place in every single one of them.

As said, it was decided that there would be a competition to decide the winner between the two.

"We have talked it through," the announcer began, "And the final competition will be a wrestling competition," the crowd began to whisper among themselves.

"But shes a girl!"

"That's not fair..."

"Only guys are supposed to enter sports competitions like these anyways, serves her right,"

"Yeah, she may be tied with the guy up until now, but she's still a weak woman."

That did it for Misaki, she was now motivated.

_Weak? I'll show you weak.._.

"The rules are: No punching or kicking, no going outside the circle or the mat, if the referee tells you to stop, you stop. The objective is to pin the opponent to the ground for ten seconds, there are three trials and each trial has unlimited time,"

On the sidelines, Usui was surrounded by the extremely large group of girls, and even though he was respectably taller than all of them, he still couldn't watch Misaki due to the constant pulling of the crowd, grabbing his shirt and arms, and for some crazy fans, his hair, pants, and shoes.

Back to the competition, Misaki and Tora had gotten dressed for the competition. They both wore black pants. Misaki's were tights, and Tora's were sweats. They also both wore a long sleeved t-shirt, each with their respective colors. Misaki's was blue, and Tora's was red. Their feet were bare, and Misaki's hair was tied up into a high ponytail.

"Okay! Both sides, are you ready? Remember to be safe, and give it your all! Ready? GO!" the referee shouted, and quickly got off the big, blue, circular mat with a white circle indicating the in and out of bounds **(I got the mat idea from this Korean variety show called "Running Man" for those people that need better description).**

They did two trials in the long time frame of 20 minutes. Each of them winning one.

"This is the final match! Whoever wins this is the winner of the Yumesaki High Athletic Competition! And the winner of the lips of Hanazono Sakura! THe one who loses will be the runner up," the ref explained, "Are you ready?" while panting, both of them nodded their heads.

On the sidelines, Usui was still captured by the girls, and lost parts of his shirt to them. Sakura and Shizuko sat next to the horde, shaking in fear.

Misaki and Tora stood close to each other, as the rules of wrestling said, and circled around the mat, getting ready for any sudden movement.

"I will surely beat you this time," Misaki said. Tora scoffed

"You think a woman like you will beat a man? Yeah, you practice aikido, but I take judo,"

"Let's see about that!"

Misaki took his arms, attempting to flip him over, but Tora reflected her attack and used her momentum to flip herself over. Misaki was now on the ground, and Tora was on top of her, holding her wrists down. The ref counted to five, but Misaki rolled over Tora, using her foot to push and roll him over. Misaki was now laying on Tora with her back facing him, her elbows on the other side of Tora's body holding her up. She used the last of her energy, to push him down, sure that she would win.

"Seems like I'm going to win," Misaki said between pants

"I don't think so," he said,"Your sexy pants are energizing me," her face went red

"You're going to regret saying that," Misaki yelled, when the ref counted to nine. Everyone knew for sure that the girl was going to win.

But Misaki let out her strength too early, and Tora rolled over her once more. She lay on her chest, and Tora was on top of her on all fours, his hands next to her face, holding himself up.

"You," Misaki said

"If anyone saw us, they would think that we're having sex," Tora joked

"WHAT THE-" Misaki screamed, trying to get up, but all of her energy was used up.

"Ugh, Misaki," he acted, "You feel so good," he even added the thrusting to his act

"YOU SICK, DISGUSTING PERVERT!" she screamed. She used the teeny tiny remaining of her energy to push him off, but it was too late. The referee had already counted to ten.

"The winner is...Igarashi Tora!" Tora got up and reached out a hand to Misaki, but she slapped it away. The ref held up Tora's hand, and crowd cheered for the winner.

"You get a kiss from Hanazono Sakura! Get over here Hanazono-san!" the announcer led Sakura over to Tora, and braced herself for the kiss that never came.

"I actually don't want a kiss from this girl," Tora said, "But since I won every single one of the games, could I change the person I get the kiss from?"

_This can't be good. I got to run away. _Misaki began to run away, but a person caught her by the hand and pulled her over to the front of the mat.

"This person," he said, still holding her hand

_I knew it!_

"You!" she yelled

"Hey! I just saved your little friend! You should at least give me something in return," he said

"Why should I?" Misaki said, "Let's go Sakura," Misaki removed Tora's hand and started to walk away with Sakura. But was stopped by the words of the announcer.

"That seems like a good idea. Since it's your prize, and it's easy," the announcer said

"Oh, and I would like to change the time from one second to ten," Tora added

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS BASTARD!_?

"How about it everyone?" the announcer called. The response was overwhelming. The whole field was filled with whistles, screams, and calls.

"Well, it's unanimous! We'll allow it!" the announcer said. Chants filled the field, even UxMishi began to stop playing to join in the chanting, except for Kuuga, who understood that Misaki had a boyfriend already.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

_No! No! No! No! No!_

As the crowd requested, Tora wrapped his arm around her waist, and held her face. He brought their lips together in a hard kiss. The complete opposite from the gentle kisses that she shared with Usui.

When Usui finally broke away from the fangirls, he caught the sight of Tora kissing Misaki. He clenched his fist, and jumped off the bleachers.

Tora finally broke away, and received a straight punch in the lips.

"Usui!" Misaki yelled, when Usui pushed her away from Tora.

"You! How dare you kiss my girlfriend!" Usui yelled, with an aura similar to Misaki's demon aura surrounding him. Tora wiped the blood off his lips and punched Usui in the stomach.

"G-guys, break it up," the referee tried to pull them apart, but got pushed away by the both of them

"What's your problem," Tora said

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Usui yelled

"I won, and I got my prize! That's all!"

"YOU!" Usui said, getting ready to punch Tora

"HEY YOU TWO! STOP FIGHTI-"

The world went black.

* * *

Misaki's eyes finally fluttered open.

"W-where am I," Misaki said

"In the infirmary," a soothing voice said.

"U-usui?" Misaki said, she immediately sat up straight. Her vision cleared up. She was sitting on the bed, with Usui beside her, Sakura and Shizuko behind him.

"W-what happened," Misaki asked. Usui pulled her into a warm hug.

"I'm so sorry, Misaki. You received my punch that was meant for Tora. I couldn't stop myself. I was blinded by anger," Misaki buried her face in his chest, and returned the hug

"Y-you idiot. I thought you were an alien from planet pheromones. There's no way you couldn't have stopped yourself. B-but I'll let you off this time, because you saved me from that bastard," Misaki mumbled, but then suddenly remembered something, "Anyways, what happened to him?"

"I took care of him. You don't need to worry about that," Usui's voice rose, "Don't talk about him anymore. It makes me angry,"

"Since when did you get angry, idiot," Misaki protested

"Hey, even aliens have feelings," Usui argued

"Fine, whatever," Misaki said. Usui pulled away from the hug and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I love you, Misaki," Usui said, hugging her again

"I-I know,"

* * *

**YEAH THIRD CHAPTER! Sorry c'estmoi and Sandhya, I didn't get to use your words in this chapter...I'll try to put them into my fourth chapter if I can. But for now I'll just recognize you. **

**Hope you like this one even though it doesn't make much sense...**

**Thank you for reading! Keep on sending in those ideas! And still haven't gotten a new name instead of "Randomization"... **

**Anticipate the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4- Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating in a while, you know, first week of school, always hectic with piles of homework and stuff. Because of this, I thought that it would be a good idea to take a break for a while, until things smooth out. So that's number one.**

**The other thing I need to tell you guys is that I'm going to discontinue this series. It's not as fun as I thought it would be, and not a lot of people find it interesting. But mostly the "fun" thing. Sorry if I wasn't able to use your idea. I'm truly sorry. But I hope that you enjoyed my last chapter :D**

**The good news is, that ****_when_**** things calm down, I'll start a new TakuxMisa series, of course, because they're my favorite couple. SO SAD THAT KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA IS ENDING! ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! *River of tears*. I'm still thinking about what to write about, I'm sure that it will either be an AU, Future-fic, or one like "Fame and Fortune". Not a drabble though. That didn't work out good...**

**And that's all the important stuff!**

* * *

**I haven't gotten the chance to just talk about random things, so here I go: **

**If you know me well, which the majority of you don't, I really like k-pop and korean...things. So my favorite band is MBLAQ, and the variety show I'm currently watching, Running Man (as I have mentioned in the previous chapter...I MISS YOU JOONGKI), I'm extremely excited for the coming episode with two of the members of MBLAQ guest starring on that show!**

**I'm sorry if this is perverted, but I really want Misaki and Usui to do it. It just frustrates me that Hiro Fujiwara cuts it off when they're doing something...hehe. I know that it's not a hentai, but still...they could at least mention that they did it. But I guess it's good that they let our imaginations run wild.**

**Well that's it! **

**See you soon, **

**-Linyang**


End file.
